1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical image capturing system, in particular with respect to a miniaturized optical image capturing system applied to electronic product.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, with the thriving and robust of portable electronic product having recording function, needs for optical system increases gradually. The charge coupled device of general optical system is nothing else but charge coupled device (CCD) or complementary metal-oxide semiconductor sensor (CMOS sensor), and with the burgeoning development of semiconductor manufacturing process, pixel size of charge coupled device shortens, and the optical system is directed towards the development of the field of high pixel, and thus, needs for imaging quality increase.
The conventional optical systems embedded to the portable device mostly belong to four-piece or five-piece lens structure, and as those portable devices keep enhancing the pixels, consumers have more and more desires for larger aperture such as functions of low-light level and night vision imaging, or needs for wild field of view, for example, auto heterodyne function. However, the optical system with larger aperture often encounters situations pertaining to obstacles to more aberrations leading to a worse peripheral imaging quality and difficulty in manufacturing process, and design of the optical system with wild field of view has technical problem of increasing imaging distortion. As a result, the known optical image capturing system is not able to satisfy with a higher level demand of photography anymore.
Therefore, besides further promoting quality of the total image pixels as well as giving consideration to the balanced design of microminiaturization optical image capturing lens, how to boost the exposure value of optical image capturing lens and widen the field of view thereof has become a crucial issue.